The present invention relates to headlights for vehicles.
A headlight for a vehicle is disclosed for example in the German document DE 41 34 101 A1. The headlight has a housing and a gas discharge lamp arranged in the housing. The headlight housing is provided on its rear side with an opening which is closed by a housing operating as a closing part and receiving an electrical pre-switching device for the gas discharge lamp. A part of the plug connection of electrical conductors is arranged on the closing part and connects the gas discharge lamp with a voltage source. A high voltage is supplied to the gas discharge lamp in a known manner for its operation. The closing part is mounted on the headlight housing by screws which are available only from the inner side of the headlight housing. Thereby the closing part can be mounted only during the mounting of the headlight and after this can no longer be removed. With this arrangement of the closing part it is guaranteed that the gas discharge lamp or the current conducting parts arranged inside the headlight housing can not be contacted during the operation of the gas discharge lamp, which can be life threatening due to the high voltage. This arrangement of the closing part has however the disadvantage that the interior of the headlight housing after the mounting of the headlight is no longer accessible and therefore an exchange of the gas discharge lamp or another component located inside the headlight housing is no longer possible.